Darkened Heart
by Raykou-Kun
Summary: She wanted revenge, he could give her that revenge; and all it took was for her to grant his wish. This was going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hmm, I think I want to test my luck in Code Geass, fan fiction. Well I'm hoping to make a pretty good impression but whatever. Well I'll stop stalling and get to the story.

**Disclaimer: **Raykou-kun does not own anything related to Code Geass.

**Chapter One: Power**

"_Coming generations will learn equality from poverty, and love from woes" — _Kahil Gibran

--

"Move!"

Was what he had heard as he was forced into the capsule they had prepared for him. Unable to move his arms thanks to the straight jacket that was provided for him; forced to comply to their orders. Damn! In all his life he had never been in a situation as humiliating as this.

The capsule that he was currently residing in had wires that hung down from the ceiling of the interior. It was cramped and very small. Finding a comfortable position in this place would be similar to trying to crawl underneath a child's bed; close to impossible.

Before he could continue what he was previously doing, he noticed that the cramped space was quickly losing its light. The door, the only possible opening to this place, was closing and there was no way to prevent what was about to occur.

As the door shut providing pitch black darkness to the small space, he decided to test his luck and wait out this precarious situation… Usually in a tight situation such as this he would just fiddle with the mark on his forehead. The same mark that would brand him for his entire life; it basically determined who he was in other peoples eyes… wait, not _'who'_ but _'what.' _Even if he tried to blend in with the _humans _it made no difference what so ever.

_Sigh_

What was the point now? There was none. Whatever, might as well _try _and get comfortable. It's not like he would die, _ha!_

--

Celeste Lamperouge, was definitely one of the more popular girls in the Ashford Academy. With long bright green hair and golden eyes, she attracted plenty of attention to both the male and female population.

Sure physically she wasn't _phenomenal_ but intellectually she was probably the smartest person in the school. In fact, if she could even be the smartest in all of the Area 11 schools. But if she actually had any interest in her grades than her grades would probably look a whole lot different than what they were now.

In fact, she always received complaints from her teachers about her 'lack of' effort on her part. Why did she care about school? She didn't even plan on actually going to a university. The daily life of a student was a continuous way to bore someone out of their mind; and based on Celeste's personality, her short attention span made it extremely easy for her to get bored.

Besides, with the things she had planned school was the furthest thing from her thoughts.

For her sister, the things she had planned meant more than some tedious school. Sure she had her group of friends but above all else, the only thing she truly wanted was _revenge._ Years ago, thanks to the inadequacy of the security guards she had lost her mother. Her mother had died protecting Nunnally, her sister, who not only lost her ability to walk that day; but was so traumatized by that situation that she even lost her ability to see.

Exiled from their country, Celeste and Nunnally were forced to reside in Area 11, formerly know as Japan.

Celeste, unable to find it in her heart to forgive that bastard of a father, grew cold and emotionless.

She managed to find and stay with some old family friends; the Ashford's. She was more than grateful to them, seeing as though despite her age, it would be near impossible for her to provide for not only herself but also her sister.

Despite that her drive for revenge burnt brighter than a forest fire. One way or another she would be the one to end up being on top. She would win! Even if it would cost her life.

Unaware to where she was headed, she found herself right in the middle of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

"Huh? How did I end up here?" Usually, even if she was completely unaware of her surroundings she always remained within Britannia areas. This wasn't a good omen, well in her eyes it wasn't.

The Shinjuku Ghetto wasn't known for its _good _community. It was one of the more dangerous former Japanese sections in Area 11. The crime rate here skyrocketed by 20 on a daily basis and there was no end in sight. Not to mention all the terrorist groups here, it would probably be best if she left as soon as possible.

_Vroom_

Before she could even make a move a sensation came over her. One obviously making stop in her tracks; it was as if death was suddenly looming over her.

She turned around, and what she saw made her eyes widen in shock.

A truck, heading full speed towards her.

--

"What!? Alright, try to lose them; I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Kallen Kozuki, was half Britannian and half Japanese. In the public she was known as Kallen Stadtfeld, but she preferred to be called her Japanese name rather than that Britannian name.

It was quite funny. By day she lived the life of a normal Britannian student but by night she was apart of Resistance Unit who's goal was to make Japan a free country once again.

She had just received word from one of their group member's that the supposed case of 'poison gas' was now in his hands. No matter what they had to get that casing. Who knew what those Britannians would do if they were to transport that to the mainland. It could easily mean the end of the dream; the dream of a free Japan.

No matter what she would protect that dream. Her brother had died to protect this dream, so if it came to it; she would do the same.

This was all they had left. This dream, no matter what the repercussions, must become a reality.

--

"Watch out!!"

_Vroom_

Was what Celeste heard as she was suddenly pulled from in front of the vehicle.

She stumbled backwards and easily lost her balance from surprise. Luckily for her, she had a soft cushion to ease her landing.

When she had regained her lost bearings; she was alive! And more importantly she was virtually unscathed. She looked around her wondering how she actually escaped that situation. From what she remembered her legs were frozen to the ground in fear.

"Uhh… I'm sorry but could you please get up?" She heard a voice say from underneath her.

"Huh? Oh my apolo—… Suzaku!?" She gasped in shock

"C.C!?"

**Chapter One: End**

—

**A/N: **Well that's the end of this chapter. I'd like to address some things before I decide to completely end this.

1.) For those of you who haven't noticed but Celeste is C.C and no I do not know her real name, just go with it.

2.) I plan on making the second chapter a whole lot longer. This one was, in all honesty, an experimental chapter. This was truly to see how my idea was and what I could probably do to develop it.

3.) I do not plan on having a certain schedule for updating in this story. Basically I'm saying I'll update at random, meaning when I fell like updating.

Well that is all I can think to say now. I hope that people enjoy this chapter and constructive criticism will be appreciated. Seriously, I actually wanted to make this chapter a little more… first person but me, I guess I'm used to third person. Whatever… Until later, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, here is chapter two of this story. This time decided to actually write it out instead of winging it as I typed it on a computer. I don't expect this chapter to be long… in a sense but I want it to be good despite that. Well, enjoy.

**Key:**

**-- **Change of character focus

- Change of Location

**Chapter Two: Help**

"_If it's natural to kill, how come men have to go into training to learn how?"—_John Baez

--

"Su—Suzaku?"

She asked as she jumped onto her feet; pointing an accusing finger to his bewildered face. 'What was he doing here?' filled her thoughts immediately.

Based on Suzaku's expression, it seemed as though he was just as shocked as she was. He opened his mouth before closing it, unable to find the right words for this situation.

They stood there as time ticked away on an imaginary clock. C.C, being who she was refused to be the first one to ask a question, and by the looks of it Suzaku shared her same sentiments. Whatever, she did not care. She was willing to stay here as long as necessary

_Sigh_

"C.C… what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked after what seemed like hours.

"Does it matter? And why are you dressed like _that!_?" C.C asked, putting much emphasis on the '_that_' part. 'Eh?' Suzaku asked aloud clueless as he was doing this, making C.C's eyes narrow slightly.

"Oh! I'm working in the military now, as an honorary Britannian."

She gasped quietly, why was Suzaku working for the same military that conquered his entire country; without mercy too. _'I always called him an idiot but I never knew he actually was one!'_

Before either one of them could make a comment on this 'shocking' revelation, they were interrupted. An explosion suddenly rocked through the whole Shinjuku ghetto; easily making C.C lose her balance.

It took them awhile to register what had happened but when they did; they were back on their feet so quickly, anybody would have only saw a blur.

Suzaku, the jock, was able to stay on his feet during the whole occurrence.

The moment the explosion ended, both C.C and Suzaku became aware of the situation they got in. Gun fire sounded through each sheet. Exploding Knightmare Frames, ejecting their pilots into the sky could be seen over the ruined buildings.

She, no _they _had to get out of there. The only problem was that she did not know how. If they were still in Britannian areas then the story would be different.

"Come, the explosion was from this direction!" Suzaku enthusiastically said, grabbing C.C's hand, despite her protests. In a matter of minutes they had made a series of complicated and confusing turns, somehow making it to the explosions' catalyst. By the grace of a god for sure though.

C.C was bent over gasping for breath. _'Damn Suzaku!'_ It seemed as though Suzaku forgot something. When it comes to C.C and sports, she might as well be a fish out of water.

"Uhm… are you okay, C.C?" "… What… do… you… think..!?" She said between breaths. After a few minutes C.C had regained her breath, to her relief.

"Are you—?" "I'm fine… hmm, so this is where the explosion came from." She said out loud unconsciously. Even if she originally did not want to come here, her curiousness would not allow this situation to go _unexplored_.

Suzaku was about to call out to her again but ironically enough, she had disappeared. That girl was the main reason why he ended up getting into so much trouble when they were kids. No matter, this really wasn't a good place to go reminiscing.

When the two of them made it into the remains of the truck, they were expecting to see nothing but black and burnt exterior. It was weird, in fact the truck wasn't even on flames but that still doesn't mean that explosion wasn't real. There were only two choices, either a different explosion from another direction caused this or there was a limited amount of time that they could spend here before this thing lights… for real this time.

Suzaku, not picking up on the subtle hints was at a complete disadvantage. If C.C had not been there he probably wouldn't have lived to see another day. Oh well, no point in thinking so negative right?

--

It was weird, in this capsule he had lost all sense of direction; possibly caused by the wires suddenly attaching themselves to him. Maybe even the capsule filling itself with some oil like fluid help caused that sensation.

Whatever the reason it was more than obvious that his 'test his luck' theory was not the smartest idea in his lifetime. He was able to hear what people said outside of his prison. Giving the name 'poison gas' it was like the military was trying to be conspicuous. Unfortunately with the amount of terrorists that reside in Area 11, anything marked by the military as dangerous is probably going to result in what happened a few minutes ago.

Hijacking.

Through all the difficult turns and the amazing changing of speeds, he felt as if a lunch he never had was about to be seen for all to see. Well when they open the capsule that is.

He heard that humans loved to go things called _amusement parks_ but he had never before been to one. And if it was anything like this, he might as well never go anyway.

When the hijacked truck had came to a very ungraceful stop, from what he could tell, he was grateful. That hellish ride in the form of a Britannian transport vehicle was over.

He tried to breakout… but he misjudged the quality of the metal capsule, and despite his strength, he most certainly gave himself a concussion. He felt like an idiot, but unable to keep himself balanced in this capsule he focused on anything other than his thoughts.

Before he could try and regain focus, he heard voices. One was a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time, while the other was completely unknown.

He could only hope that the situation would favor him…

--

"C.C, I'm not sure about this."

"What do you mean? You basically carried me all the way over here, and then you say you're not sure!? If you're not sure then you shouldn't have brought me here in the first place!" She said, her voice getting louder as the conversation carried on; the point of her conversation becoming more and more obvious to poor Suzaku.

Unable to find the strength to even speak up, he silently followed C.C as she maneuvered around the surprisingly upright truck.

Towards the back of the truck, is the entrance. Because in the front sit there was only destruction, but the back was unscathed. A door, unscathed yet wide open, awaited them. Never being one to turn down such a _gracious_ invitation, C.C gladly accepted it.

In a matter of seconds she saw something. An amazingly bright purple capsule, suspended in the air by a few overly large wires.

"Suzaku… what is that?" Suzaku stood next to her, just as shocked. "I really don't know…"

C.C out of shocked, did not even comment on his lack of knowledge; especially since he was in the military himself.

To their shock and awe, the extremely girlish capsule started busting to life. The walls that formed the sphere started to break down and fall.

An oily green substance splashed on the ground around the capsule, leaving a nice shiny green… person…

Just as it seemed, a man who looked no older than C.C herself fell to the ground. His black hair wet with the green substance flew out in all directions. He had lavender eyes, easily reminding C.C of her sister, Nunnally.

He looked at her from the side of his eye before seemingly losing consciousness and falling down to the ground. Face first..

C.C stood there for a few seconds before her senses returned to her and she ran. She ran towards the fallen man, leaving the still shocked Suzaku in her wake.

-

In a few minutes they had successfully carried the unconscious man out of the truck and into a sturdy, four walled storage area.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do with him?" Suzaku said, voicing his concerns. And to be honest, C.C wasn't even sure how or what to do with him. In fact she was actually hoping that by the time they carried this man to a safer and less explode able area. He would be wide awake.

Unfortunately, her luck was not going to allow such a thing to happen today. And just as her luck wouldn't allow such a thing; it wasn't willing to allow such a _nice _and safe escape.

_Click_

"Freeze!"

'_Eh?' _They both thought, in surprising unison. Turning around at nearly the exact same time. They found out that they were surrounded by what was easily two military squadrons.

C.C still had the unknown man in her arms, thinking up infinite possibilities of escape; all resulting in the same thing… _death._ She barely noticed how tense Suzaku was and at the moment she did not care.

"Sir! Private Kururugi, reporting! We need medical attention for these two ASAP!" Suzaku said calmly trying to defuse the situation.

"That won't be necessary private, after all. _She _has already seen too much." A man said, obviously in command of this band of soldiers. That thought alone brought a smirk to her face. Too bad it was only temporary.

The man reached into his pouch, pulling shiny object into the light. He pointed the end of it towards Suzaku.

Suzaku just by glancing at it already knew what the man wanted.

"Civilians knowing military secrets is very, very dangerous to us. Don't you agree? I'm willing to overlook this if you dispose of her." A smirk plastered on his face. The aura he gave off made C.C narrow her in suspicion.

"Sir! I can't do that—!"

_Bang_

In a matter of seconds all C.C saw was Suzaku fall to the ground, gripping his arm in pain. Before he suddenly stopped moving; hopefully unconscious.

"Ahh, what a shame, an eleven is still an eleven." He said faking disappointment, before turning his attention towards C.C. "I'm quite curious as to why a Britannian student is doing here. Oh well, in a matter of seconds that information will become, _insignificant._"

"Any last words?"

'_Damn! What the hell is this? It can't end like this. NO! It won't end like this! I have too many things that need to be done. Power, if I had power I wouldn't be in this situation. If I had power I could crush that damned empire. Damn it!' _She thought, her life hanging in the balance. In a matter of seconds she would be dead. How would Nunnally feel?

"Eh? So you want power ne?" She heard it. In a short amount of time she noticed it. The man that was previously unconscious was now awake and looking directly at her.

"If I give you the power that you desire so much; then by contract you must do something for me."

"Do you accept?"

**Chapter Two: End**

**A/N: **Well, that ends this chapter; compared to the last chapter it is actually quite long. But if you compare it to the time it took to update it may be unfairly short. I do apologize for this very, very, very late update. I actually took a break from writing fan fictions. Sorta like a vacation of sorts. Besides I was focusing on the ending school year. But that was last week. Lol… well I do expect to not have another incident like this again. I hope people enjoyed this chapter, though it ended up being much shorter than I actually wanted it to be. Hmm, well until next time. Ciao.


End file.
